La Institutriz
by Dederlyn
Summary: Siglo XIX, Anna Richards llega a la mansión de la familia Waithmaster como institutriz del pequeño Kristoff. Intriga, romance, misterio y drama envuelven la vida de la joven institutriz, al tiempo que debe enfrentar desde la sociedad hasta sus propios sentimientos. [Elsanna]


**Cap. 1: Un comienzo y un final**

** Londres, 7 de noviembre 1850**

[...] la policía sigue investigando para dar con el

paradero del asesino. El señor Waithmaster se dio

a la fuga tras los sucesos de anoche, su esposa fue

hallada sin vida en el comedor de la casa y del

pequeño Kristoff no se tiene información [...]

La mujer bajó el periódico, suspiró y luego se limpió las lágrimas. ¿Por qué había pasado todo esto? ¿Por qué a ella?

* * *

><p><strong> Enero, 1845<strong>

-¡Anna, ven!- la pelirroja dejó por un momento su libro y miró hacia la puerta, donde se topó con una alterada rubia.

-¿Qué ocurre Emily?-

-¡Ya están aquí!- dijo emocionada

-¿Quiénes?-

-Tus padres Anna. Ya llegaron.-

-¿Qué?- La joven se levantó rápidamente, arregló su cabello y siguió a su amiga.

En el salón de visitas un hombre y una mujer hablaban con un grupo de maestras y mujeres mayores.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-

-¡Anna!- gritó la mujer, acercándose rápidamente a su hija y dándole en fuerte abrazo. -¿Cómo has estado Anna? Te ves bien hija.-

-Bien madre y ustedes?-

-Muy bien Anna.-

-Papá- dijo la muchacha viendo al hombre.

-Así que...ya terminaste?-

-Sí padre- se acerca a él .-Papá por favor, no hay nada de malo en esto...-

-Tu no deberías hacer esto Anna, y lo sabes. No es correcto para una joven como tú.-

-William...-le dijo su esposa en voz baja, notando que las maestras aún seguían ahí.

-Señores Richards- dijo la más grande.- Por favor acompáñenme por aquí, les llevaré a su habitación, para que descansen; dentro de un rato se servirá la cena. Anna, tú y Emily vayan a terminar sus deberes.-

-Sí señorita Sanders.- dijeron las muchachas.

-Ahhh y Anna...será mejor que prepares tu equipaje, porque mañana tras el evento emprenderás el viaje a Mensfield para empezar a trabajar.-

-Sí, así lo haré señorita Sanders.-

Las dos jóvenes se retiraron y los señores Richards siguieron a la señorita Sanders a su habitación.

* * *

><p>-Afuera de la habitación, un hombre joven esperaba impacientemente, veía a as mujeres ir y venir, mientras se fumaba un puro.<p>

-Tranquilo muchacho, todo saldrá bien.-

-Eso espero tío.-

-Es el primero, entiendo tu nerviosismo.-

-Espero que sea un varón, es lo único que importa. ¿Para qué quiero yo dos mujeres en esta casa?

El hombrecillo se acomodó los lentes y miró a su sobrino.

-¿Y qué harás si es una niña?-

-Yo...-no logró responder porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente. -¿Y bien...?- se acercó rápidamente a la mujer.

-Es un niño señor.-

-Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Lo oyes tío? ¡Es un niño! - gritó emocionado.

-¡Felicidades muchacho!-

-Quiere verlo señor?- preguntó la mujer.

-No. Sólo quería asegurarme de que fuera un varón. Lo veré después.-

-Sí señor, regresaré con la señora que se encuentra un poco débil después de todo esto.-

-Ajá.- dijo sin darle importancia y se volteó a hablar con su tío.- Ven tío, vamos a tomarnos una copa.-

-Si vamos muchacho.- dijo siguiendo al joven por el pasillo.- Han pensado cómo llamarle?-

-Sí, se llamará Kristoff.-

-Me parece muy bien, quién lo eligió, ella?-

-No, lo he decidido yo.-

-¿Y le has consultado?-

-No, para qué? Esa es mi mujer y debe acatar lo que yo digo.-

-Jajaja. -rió con ganas el hombre.- Bien dicho Hans.- dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.-¡Bien dicho!-

* * *

><p>- <em>"Finalmente y como nunca Anna"<em> - pensaba la joven mientras se miraba al espejo.- _"Hoy es el día, has trabajado duro para conseguir esto. Hoy empieza..."_ la joven fue interrumpida por unos leves golpes a su puerta. -¿Si? Adelante.-

-Anna, ya están todos abajo.-

-Emily, ven. Antes de bajar te tengo que decir algo.- la joven rubia se acercó a su amiga, mientras esta tomaba sus manos.- Emily, te voy a extrañar mucho, has sido mi mejor amiga desde que llegué aquí. Te prometo que te escribiré muy seguido.-

-Eso espero pelirroja!- bromeó Emily.- Te deseo lo mejor, tu eres muy fuerte, podrás lidiar con todo lo que se te presente.- dijo y la abrazó.

-Gracias Em, necesitaba escuchar eso.-

-Anda Anna, vamos. Te ayudaré a bajar tus cosas.- dijo la rubia tomando unas maletas y saliendo de la habitación seguida por Anna.

En el salón principal, se encontraban todas las maestras del instituto y otras alumnas. También estaban los señores Richards. Todos escuchaban el pequeño discurso de despedida y agradecimiento de Anna. Tras ella, habló la directora del instituto, la señorita Sanders:

"Anna Richards, llegó aquí hace dos años y es una de las primeras alumnas de este instituto. Nos enorgullece que el día de hoy inicie su trabajo con la institución. Es tu obligación Anna, mantener al virtud de del este Instituto..."

Tras el pequeño evento, Anna debía partir a Mensfield.

-Hija, nos escribirás cierto?-

-Lo haré madre.-

-Anna – dijo el padre seriamente.

-Si papá?-

-Perdóname, es mi culpa que tengas que hacer esto.- dijo bajando la mirada.

-No papá. Y quiero hacerlo. - dijo decididamente.

Anna, terminó de despedirse de todos y una vez que estaban todas sus casas en la diligencia, echó una ultima mirada al instituto, suspiró, leyó en un pedazo de papel: Familia Loudocke; guardó el papel y subió al carruaje.

"_Bien, hoy empieza mi nueva vida."_

* * *

><p>La joven madre miraba a su recién nacido dormir tranquilamente, suspiró, dejó su bordado a un lado y se levantó para acercarse a la ventana.<p>

Su larga cabellera rubia caía sobre su hombro izquierdo. Afuera, la densa niebla de la mañana cubría el enorme jardín; sus ojos se posaron de pronto en una pequeña figura que se movía rápidamente por el prado. Un ciervo había invadido la propiedad de la familia y pastaba tranquilamente ajeno a la mirada de la joven.

Se había casado y ya tenía un hijo, en esto se resumiría el resto de su vida, no había nada más que hacer, excepto seguir el plan que la vida, o que su madre, tenía trazado para ella. Ya no tenía sentido seguir soñando, es claro que ya no vería todos aquellos lugares fantásticos de los que le había hablado su padre, Hans jamás la llevaría a ningún lado. ¿De qué le había servido tanta imaginación y esperanza, si al final, su vida no iba a cambiar, si no hubiera sido Hans, se hubiera casado con otro hombre, pero al final el resultado sería el mismo, su mundo ahora, sería esa casa y su pequeño Kirstoff, por lo menos quizás él pueda ser libre. Pero ya no quedaba nada para ella misma.

La joven miró nuevamente al pequeño y de nuevo a la ventana.

"_Bien, hoy empieza el final de mi vida"_

* * *

><p><strong> Hola, muy buen año tengan todos ustedes, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic "La Institutriz", espero que lo disfruten, es un fic que tiene cierto contenido de historia cultural, género y vida cotidiana, así mismo, espero poderles dar una historia entretenida y en la que puedan encontrar información verdadera de cómo era la vida de una institruriz de la era victoriana. Por favor les agradeceré mucho sus comentarios, siéntanse libres de preguntar y comentar lo que gusten, gracias. <strong>


End file.
